


单人间

by roku



Series: 那些PR的脑洞【们】 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, no beta reading
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc不会让Chuck从他们的房间里搬出去，管他妈的其他人说什么，他们可是驾驶着巨大的钢铁机器杀怪兽的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	单人间

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧为了防止窝再一次搞掉还是先存上来吧orz，虽然根据我写东西的习惯一定没有后面了。  
> 对年表有改动，Striker Eureka转移到HK的时间由Dec2024往前推到Horizon Brave和Shaolin Rogue阵亡以前。  
> 无beta注意，初稿注意，所有的错误都是我的。

刚到香港的时候他们不得不几个人挤一个房间，这个原来仅仅是设计给当地人员用的基地接收了来自美国澳洲俄罗斯多架机甲和他们的机师，还有技师整备员科学家等等，这使得所有资源都变得捉襟见肘，虽然自由港的优势以及该死的俄罗斯人使他们迅速补充了军需军备，但基地的空间却无法通过砸钱的方式增加。驾驶员、指挥官、科学家的条件最好，他们享有两人一间（除了那组中国三胞胎，他们是买二送一），技师和整备则不得不接受四人甚至六人间。坦白来说这对机师们倒没有多大的影响，鉴于他们多少存在着亲密关系（兄弟/父子/夫妻，或者其他什么最后落到一张床上去了的关系），共用一个房间反而对同步率有着不错的帮助。

Chuck很高兴这种安排，单人间使他们的drift进行的更加顺利并且令人愉悦。而一般来说只要Chuck这个小混蛋满意Herc也就没有什么可挑剔的了。

  
随着战事的深入，他们空出的房间越来越多，直到最后一人一间都绰绰有余。这也是Starker找到他的原因。Herc很庆幸将军单独没有去找Chuck或者把他们叫道一起，Chuck顶撞上级的记录在机师里面已经相当出众了，虽然他们现在已经不是严格意义上的军队，但是一日游骑兵终身游骑兵，Chuck他还是个该死的士兵，和上级对殴绝对不是令人称赞的一笔。

而不巧Herc是这该死的基地的二把手。

“你知道我们现在空了很多房间，除了 _ **特殊要求**_ 的以外，大部分工作人员都是单人间。”他觉得他已经听到大写字母了。

“我完全可以打报告给你让我们继续待在现在这个房间，如果你 _ **一定**_ 要求的话，”Harc顿了一下，试图让气氛轻松点，“说实话Max挺喜欢那个房间的，所以我们住的不错。”

“你知道我的意思，除了Kaidonovsky其他所有人都是住的单人间！”Starker并不是每次都会把话说的那么明显，“至少给我一个可以说得出口的让你们继续住在一起的理由，Herc！那是你 _ **儿子**_ ！”

好吧，他完全不为Starker被吼了而感到抱歉。

“因为他妈的我们是开着这该死的巨大机器去杀怪兽保护 _ **人类**_ 的人，我为什么要管 _ **别人**_ 是怎么想的！现在每半个月都要重设一次战事钟，而我们只有该死的3个机甲可以迎战，然后你和我说基地的人最关心的，不是机甲修复，弹药供应，甚至去修点避难所组织疏散什么的，而是我他妈的是不是和我的儿子操到一起去了？！！”Starker的表情看起来更像是独自一人被3头第四代怪兽殴打，而不面对一个愤怒咆哮的Herc，“如果此时此地你要一个理由那我就告诉你，其他人爱说什么说去吧，如果他们想要和我讨论什么宗教、道德的话，先去单挑一只操蛋的怪兽再说！”

这不是他第一次甩了基地最高长官的门，上一次PPDC那个企图表示Chuck是个幼稚暴躁的废物而Herc需要一个“更合适”配对的蠢货在医院躺了3天，Herc一点都不想念他。

  
之后再也没有关于房间的讨论。但Herc知道三兄弟决定住回之前那个三人份特别套房，Newt有的时候会被Hermann赶回他自己的房间睡，而Tando则大概每周换个房间但都不是他自己的。

谁在意，他们还要杀那操蛋的怪兽呢。


End file.
